Hellsing: The Twilight
by Omega Zero Gunso
Summary: Chapter Three is up! Alucard and Seras meet Yami, as well as learn abit on how she came to be at Hellsing. R&R. I hate summarys. OC.
1. Of Vampiers and Makeup

Read and enjoy._ zones out_

Omega: We just finished Chapter 1 with a Head-ache to boot

Disclamier: I do not own Hellsing. If I did Seras's brest would stay a constent size.

Disclaimer: If I owned Hellsing I'd force Alucard to make me a vampire as well as be my personal slave , but I'm not one, and he isn't, therefor I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

Hellsing: The Twilight

"Alucard!" Integra shouted.

Alucard fazed into the room, "Yes, Master?"

"What is this?" she asked, pointing to a woman in the chair across her desk. She wore a yellow Hellsing uniform that seemed too small for her; said she was English except for her left arm, which was jet black and had small tendrils coming off of it. The only thing that Alucard found interesting was the fact that she wore a bag over head with holes punched out for the eyes.

"It's the police- girl." he said. Grinning, he added on," Though why she's wearing a bag over her head, I haven't the slightest idea why."

A sob escaped the bag as Integra stood up and walked next to Seras, "What in the name of God do you call this then?" She whipped the bag off, showing Seras's face, which was riddled with nasty looking scars.

"My latest masterpiece," He replied his grin widening.

"Alucard, I told you if you ever use my, or anyone else's makeup for your idiotic pranks again, you would be punished."

"And what is my punishment?" He said with a look of extreme amusement on his face.

She stood there thinking of something that would get her that look that she, oh-so, enjoyed.

"Servant." she said in her most commanding voice.

"Yes, Master," he said with a chuckle.

"For the next seven days, you will live, eat, sleep, and carry out missions…as both a girl and Seras's younger sister."

There it was! That look of unrefined horror mixed with pure malice, his eyes seemed to roar, "You can't be serious!" She lived for that look.

"Starting now, Alucard."

His eyes narrowed, but he obeyed anyway; turning into a black mass of shifting darkness and finally settling into a smaller form. When the blackness receded, they were looking at a small teenage girl in a white business suit. Her hair was trimmed to waist length and her bangs to the point just above the eyebrows. Her eyes were a strikingly beautiful scarlet that complemented her pale skin and raven hair. She also wore a scarf that hung from her shoulders and a small, white, furry round-box hat on her head.

"M-Master?" Seras stammered.

"What is it, Police- Girl?" asked the girl in a voice equally as childish as she looked, yet not without the characteristics of a certain Median sewn in.

* * *

Please review so I know how much this probally sucked. I think Integra is OOC.


	2. Walter's Old War Buddy

Omega: Merry Christmas people! I told you it'd be up.

Eve: grumbles I typed most of it.

Omega: Anyway disclamier time!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will not own Hellsing.

* * *

Hellsing: The Twilight

Chapter Two

"Walter?" Came Integra's voice from over head.

Walter looked up; he had just finished putting a fresh blood packet in the bucket of Seras's room.

"Yes, Miss Integra?"

"I need you to escort Miss Victoria and Alucard to the range, please."

"Yes, Sir." He said it in his usual manner, but inside he was as confused as a kindergadener trying to learn trigonometry. "I might understand Seras," thought the baffled butler, already starting down the hallway towards Integra's office," but Alucard?" He had just touched the door knob when a scream came from the room.

"Kyaaa!" Seras had screamed on the other side.

"Wha- oof," came a strangely familiar voice.

Walter opened the door in a hurry, and in doing so slamming it into the wall so that it left a nice indention of the door knob in the process. What he saw was like a long distant memory, one that threatened to stop his aging heart in its tracks.

"A-Alucard," he stammered, "Is that you?"

Alucard was trying to wrestle Seras off of him, who was nuzzling him like a little girl with a new giant teddy bear, and keep her from getting make-up on his face. He looked up and, noticing Walter, grinded manically.

"Hello, Angle." Ugh. He had such a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Please don't call me that," said Walter slowly regaining himself.

Alucard simply grinned wider, "Okay then, Wally"

Integra cleared her throat and they stopped their pointless banter, "As I was saying Walter take these two down to the training field to recruit a new member." She handed Seras a folder and walked back to her chair. After the whole fiasco with Millennium she had sent out a request for new recruits so far they had gained twenty- seven new men putting the count at 234. However if this person does as well as she hopes she could fire a three- quarters of them and she'd still make up for it.

"Her name is Yami; she lived in America until she was five, and moved to Japan, when a year ago her family was brutally murdered." She stopped to light a cigar and take a deep drag from it, "Ten days after the incident she, in an act of cold-blooded revenge, killed the murderers with her bare hands."

"Um, Sir Integra? Shouldn't she be in jail or something," asked Searas.

"She would if there weren't two special conditions," answered Integra, a grin curling on her lips.

"Oh," chimed in Alucard, by now having long since forgotten his current girly state, though, he did find himself having to fight the urge to point out to Integra that if she wore some makeup, she might have an heir by now, "and what might these conditions be?"

Integra seemed to actually grow slightly sorrowful, "When I said 'Her entire family' I was including her in the count as well."

"So she's a vampire," queried Seras.

"Oh no, I can ensure you that the murderers were very much human, as were any of the people who could have saved her in time. There was absolutely no chance for her to live." As Integra said this, that slight look of sorrow never left her face.

"Then Sir, what exactly is she," Seras said, not noticing how many questions she kept asking.

Integra's face grew a bit more sinister, "She's a ghost," she said as if the answer were blatantly obvious.

The room grew deathly silent, but even so no one save maybe Integra, heard the eerie giggling coming from the darkest corner of the room as a pair of bright, silver eyes looked on.

* * *

Eve: Be sure to review! I would love to get one for X-mas! 


	3. Sexy Back

Eve: Holy Kami! I Finally got one Review!

Omega: Right, shock aside, here's the next chapter. I couldn't sleep so I decided to upload it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, but I do own Yami.

* * *

Hellsing: The Twilight

_Chapter Three_

It had been four minutes since Walter had escorted them to the maze like structure that was used for recruit training. Seras had been sure to wash her face of the makeup, Alucard had done the same to be sure that no makeup had gotten on his face, and was leaning against the wall and had started looking through the newbie's info; however Alucard had decided that it was a good idea to begin whining.

"She's late," he said in a dead pan voice.

"Quite. I'm trying to read up on her," Seras said without looking up from the folder.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm your master and don't have to take orders from you Police-Girl," he snapped at her.

Sera's finally looked up from the file and stared at her master straight in the eyes," And in case **you've** forgotten, Integra said you're to also act as my little sister, so whatever I say goes."

Alucard stared back at her. She had guts to talk to him like that but she wasn't hiding anything from him. It took all she had and more to say that, he could tell by the constant stream of, "_Please just do what I say,"_ running through her head, not to mention the fact that her legs wear twitching oddly. Unfortunately she had a point. He had to, as the "younger sibling", take her orders.

"Humph, fine," he grumbled, turning away to think of possible ways around this "sister" ordeal and not get in trouble.

Seras sighed inwardly, out of relief, and picked up from where she left off. So far what she knew was that her, the newbie's, name was Yami Obake Kakuraza, and she was born October 13, 1990. She is, apparently, 5ft. 4in. tall, and weighs 145. She was born in Amarillo, Texas where she lived with her parents until she was five, when, due to her dad's job, she moved to Kyoto, Japan. She lived there for 12 years until October 31, 2006, when her mother and father, along with her younger brother, twin sisters and herself, where all murdered on the order of some random crime organization. Ten days later she killed all 6 of her family's murderers in an explosion, she then fled Japan and traveled to Europe where she spent 9 months in Moscow under the care of a Mr. Arthur Benedict, a Professor whose life's work was devoted to the study of the paranormal, especially magic and rituals. He eventually died from old age, leaving Yami alone until two days ago when she was taken in by Integra.

Seras turned the page and was greeted by a picture of a small girl with waist length black hair. She had a pair of beautiful green eyes and was smiling happily, apparently playing in a park. The next picture showed the same girl, this time in front of a Buddha statue and with knee length hair, she was slightly taller and was cradling a small baby boy in her arms. The last Picture was of her with an old man, wearing an outfit similar to Alucard's only more masculine, clutching her arm and smiling. Seras, however, noticed something wrong with her. This wasn't the same happy girl that had been in the other pictures, or if it had been the same girl she had changed drastically. Her once beautiful green eyes were now bright, sparkling silver and seemed to bore in to Seras's soul. She had apparently died the end of her, now grown down to the middle of her calves, hair so it seemed to fade to a bright orange and had on a pair of camouflage print jeans, and a violet hooded sweat shirt with a bunny on it. What had caught Seras's attention however was the look of annoyance on her face while she still tried to smile. She turned to the last picture, usually the I.D. picture, but all that she saw was the sky-blue back ground with a light glaring off of it in the middle.

"I told them ghost don't show up in pictures. But they insisted on it since it's for my I.D.," said a voice right in to Seras's ear, causing her to jump with a squeal. Alucard simply smirked up at her and turned away. Seras turned and saw the same girl who had been in the photo with the old man and sighed in relief.

"You must be Yami," she said as she offered her hand.

"And you're Seras Victoria." Yami took the hand and shook it.

Alucard noticed that she was wearing a pair of black jeans with chains on them, two of them crossing over in the back and connecting to the opposite leg, and a black shirt depicting a monkey with a pie for a face and her hair was missing the orange in it. He also took note that her bust was half that of Seras's, which he found remarkable for someone so young, but he was more concerned with those hideous pants. Did she really expect to take her filed test in those?

"I got a nice butt, huh?" The voice startled him into reality. He looked up to see the girl looking at him with a sly grin.

"Excuse me," he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You wear admiring my figure, right?" She struck a pose and looked back at him," Pretty sexy, no?"

Alucard turned away, "Let's just start the test."

"Right," chimed in Seras," Simply go through that door over there and fallow the hallway to the first room. I will be in another part of the area watching you, and will contact you through the intercom when necessary. When you're ready just go through that door. Good luck." She turned and walked towards the other side of the building.

Yami turned to look at Alucard, but when she looked at where he had been he had already gone. She shrugged and turned toward the door, quite literally walking straight through it.

* * *

Omega: Okay here's some inside info for you. This chapter was almost compleatly rewritin, in fact if I hadn't done so it'd be patheticly short which is why I had to add a lot of stuff (The whole sister part, along with all of Yami's background information for starters) so it's pretty far from the origanal.

Eve: Now for you quick Japanese lesson. Yami is translated as darkness, however I only chose the name because I think it sounds cute. Obake however was on perpose, since it can be translated as ghost. Her origanal name was Yami Satomi Kakuraza, but since Satomi didn't have a meaning(as far as I know), along with Kakuraza, I decide to change it to something else.

Omega: Okay now time for the bad news, I haven't even finished writing chapter four,so it will be a while before my next update. Gomen nasi.

Eve: Well that's it. Be sure to review, especially if you notice anything wrong in any of the chapters, or to just say what you think good or bad.


End file.
